Monster High Smut Shots
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite couples put down their books and pencils for some hot, sweaty, and sultry fun among the hallways of Monster High? Chapter 4: Lagoona's feeling refreshed after taking a hot sensual bubble bath. Along the way, she encounters Gil unexpectedly naked on her bed. Just where on earth is this leading to? WARNING: Rated M for sexual content.
1. Frankie and Jackson

**"Monster High Smut Shots"**

**Rated M for sexual content and what-not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Frankie Stein and Jackson Jekyll**

The study room.

Obviously, it was the most boring room there ever was. Especially if it was used for detention or perhaps to take a break from the festivities and study for an upcoming test. Having to study for a test was basically boring as it was, considering that it takes the life out of a person and the fun he/she could be usually having.

In a day like this, Frankie Stein and Jackson Jekyll both decided to stay after school so they could rent the entire room for the afternoon. Quite possibly, it was to study for a huge Clawculus test they were having in two days. It was a good idea to start now, considering that having to goof off would make the friends waste time on the subject. Wasting time would only affect their grade and they wouldn't want that.

So far, their entire study time they were now having was a total waste. Having to study for a huge Clawculus test was boring. They would rather watch Heath shove straws up his nose than to study. Sure, they would fail, but anything was better than this.

Jackson, on the other hand, was busy trying to stay focused. He had a tough time keeping his eyes on the book, much more than he'd kept his eyes on Frankie. Just what was it about her that kept Jackson distracted? Maybe it must be that buttoned tanktop she was wearing today that displayed her pale-green arms. If you touched them, they would be smooth as silk. But it wasn't on Jackson's mind right now. He needed to get this work done.

"So, Jackson. Have any idea on what answer number 1 is?" Frankie sighed.

"I don't really know to be exact," Jackson shook his head no. "This stuff is so complicated!"

"I know what you mean, but we need to ace this test." Frankie replied.

"I wish there could've been an 'easy-to-do' button," Jackson sighed as well. "That way if we can get done with this studying already."

"I would sooooooo love that right about now," Frankie rolled his eyes. "By the way, you found the answer for number two yet?"

"No, I'm still stuck on number one." Jackson sighed.

"That's just great..." She muttered.

It had been 20 minutes and so far, not even Frankie or Jackson knew all the answers to the questions. After all, Clawculus is one of the most hardest courses in all of Monster High, next to Mad Science. The stress between them was making their bodies hot with desperation.

After another minute of stress, Frankie decided to cool things off.

"Hey Jackson, you don't mind if I can unbutton myself a little...?" Frankie replied.

"Um..." Jackson muttered, "It's warm as it is, but whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks."

With a giggle, Frankie took her tie off and unbuttoned her top a little, just to display her cleavage to Jackson.

While she wasn't looking though, Jackson decided to sneak a peek. His mind and brain was drooling all over her tight cleavage. In Jackson's case, Frankie was almost nearly double D, but she was actually a double C, which was exciting for the nervous nerd. He was so glad to study with Frankie, considering that her cleavage was worth a sight to behold.

Somehow, when Frankie looked back at Jackson, his eyes switched back to the book in time. Raising her eyebrow, Frankie had a deep feeling that Jackson was watching her.

Frankie wanted to kick the holy hell out of the nerd for staring at her cleavage like this. What the hell was he, some kind of nerdy pervert? Jackson could be one, but the nerd wasn't sure if he was a perv. Maybe he was staring at some sort of fly because it was irritating them. But Frankie knew it was a lie.

There was something strange about this. Carefully, Frankie stood up on her chair...

...and shut her Clawculus book quietly, without having to alarm Jackson.

"Okay, Frankie. You find the answer to number one yet?" Jackson asked her.

But somehow, she didn't respond. There was no answer.

"Earth to Frankie, you there?"

Still no answer. What? Was Frankie giving Jackson the silent treatment? Not having to wait for an answer, Jackson finally took his focus off his book and looked up, but when he did...

"Frankie, are you- AGGGH!"

He saw Frankie leaning on the table on all fours, which forced Jackson to lean back and fall! But luckily, his feet managed to hang on to the edge of the table, breaking his near-fall. Frankie then got him by his leg and pulled him back with his head nearly this close to headbutting Frankie.

When Jackson looked right at her, Frankie stared at him in a seductive manner.

"We're you staring at my cleavage, sweetie?" She smiled evilly.

"N-n-not exactly. I was just looking at my book, nothing special!" Jackson chuckled nervously.

"Don't lie," Frankie said a bit nicely. "You know you want me. I could feel it a mile away."

"R-really?" Jackson stuttered.

"Yeah, and I don't have any problem with that," Frankie replied, getting off the table. "Because I got a little confession to make."

"W-w-which is?" He stuttered again.

With utter silence, Frankie began to sit on Jackson's lap. Suddenly, his forehead began to sweat out of desperation, his heart pumping out of his chest and his brain swelling with pleasure.

Complete with a single flutter of her eyelashes, Frankie whispered right at him.

"I want you..."

With three little words, Frankie surprised Jackson with a kiss!

The kiss came totally out of nowhere in Jackson's mind. All of his excuses went right out the window with one single touch of her lips. Jackson felt his eye sockets pop up out of his head like an inflated airbag, especially when Frankie inserted her tongue inside his mouth. Now Jackson's entire body was blushing in response.

Not having to talk once, Jackson's thoughts spoke to him.

_"Whoa, is Frankie kissing me? This can't be happening. This must be somesort of dream. But who cares? I'm getting frenched by a hot girl! This kicks major ass!"_

While his thoughts were still around like an irritating fly, he felt something stiff poke Frankie.

"Oooooh..." Frankie cooed. "I see you wanna be like that, huh?"

Trying to control his sudden urges, Jackson managed to stutter, "Um, b-basically-"

"Shhhhhhhhh," Frankie said, shushing the nerd. "Be quiet so that mama can get rid all the stress for you, okay?"

As Jackson shushed himself, Frankie took her hands and got a hold of the button in his pants. Gently, she unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down to his legs. As soon as she got them off, Frankie looked up at the magnificent size of Jackson's throbbing and yet bulging manhood.

All 9 inches of it. Very big for a lanky nerd.

"Hold still and let me do all the work." Frankie whispered to him.

With no time at all, Frankie let out her tongue and licked the entire rim way up to the tip of his cock. And then gently, she pushed in, feeling his entire foot-long inside her mouth. The feeling gave Jackson lustful shudders around his lower body. He had nowhere to cling to since he was sitting on a chair, so he started spazzing a lot.

"Ohhh. Ohh, god..." Jackson moaned in desperation. His thoughts spoke to him from the inside about this wonderful feeling. _"My god, she's actually sucking my cock. It feels so gooooooood..."_

Frankie's head pulled back and forth, wrapping her tongue around his erection like a slimy snake. She was keeping Jackson in a state of sexual ecstacy that he never felt before, until now. Finally, Jackson managed to cling his hands around the edge of the table, just to control himself. Frankie's speed increased, pumping in and out of her mouth in a rapid pace. That sent another shockwave around his insides, and not to mention around the bolts attached to her neck.

She finally let him go, seeing an already satisfied Jackson trying to catch his breath.

"How did you like that?" Frankie smiled to him.

"That. That was awesome." Jackson sighed with relief._ "Thank goodness Holt's not here to ruin this!"_

"I'm glad you like it. That was just the beginning, though." She smirked.

"You h-have more?" He stuttered in laughter.

"Sure," Frankie nodded. "Just hang on and let me do the honors..."

With a quiet murmur, Frankie removed her tanktop that she wore for today. And then, she undid her bra straps and threw the black bra away, revealing to Jackson her breathtaking C-cups. The amazing sight of her succulent breasts drove Jackson over the brink mentally._  
_

_"I cannot believe I'm seeing Frankie topless," _Jackson thought._ "This is the most awesomest day of my life!"_

But it was about to get more awesome when Frankie went down on him.

Knowing that she already sucked him before, Frankie decided to mash his delicate mounds around his stiff cock. And then, she slowly wobbled up and down, stroking his erection with her breasts nonetheless! This brought satisfaction to Jackson's face, who ended up biting his tongue because of the pressure. The image of her plump breasts trapping his rod like a sandwich was gonna be stuck to his brain for a long time. And boy was it worth it.

"Oh my god..." Jackson moaned again, trying to wipe the steam off his glasses.

However, Frankie ordered the nerd to thrust his cock through her breasts. Not having to let her down, Jackson got a good hold of her breasts and thrusted upward. Just to tease him, whenever the tip of his erection would reach through her lips, Frankie would tease him by licking off the head. But that only made Jackson bite his tongue harder. Yet it didn't matter since she was getting titty-fucked by a hot ghoul. With every thrust, he started growing harder and harder.

With one more thrust, Jackson exploded into pre-cum status, which forced Frankie to lick him off one last time. So far, this was getting hotter and hotter as time stood still.

"So Jackson, you ever taken someone for a ride?" Frankie smirked.

"I-uh, I don't really know," Jackson chuckled nervously. "Mostly my friends in my car, so I have."

"Well, you ever taken a ghoul like me for a ride?" Frankie smirked yet again, but with seduction added to her voice.

"Not really..." He muttered out.

"Let me show you then."

The vivacious Frankie wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and began squatting down to where the base of his cock touched her coffin. Jackson then suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt! Oh, how he wanted to celebrate like a giddy little pig.

Before he could do any of that, Frankie took in a deep breath and hid Jackson's erection inside her cheeks. Rhythmically, she gyrated her hips slowly, grinding his hard cock in a gentle motion. This time, Jackson's hands managed to grasp Frankie's tight pale-green ass for the fun of it. Too keep this incredible pleasure going, Frankie popped her ass up and down, having her impaled by the nerd's bulbous erection. The heat around his dick emitted a static charge inside Frankie, which brought out a sparkling sensation around her neck bolts.

"Ohhhh, Frankie...!" Jackson shouted a little loudly, concerning how shouting around the study room would be enough for somebody to catch them and get them expelled for having sex inside school territory. But it didn't matter anymore. Jackson was having the time of his life, especially when his thoughts got to him again. _"Whoa, I never knew how warm Frankie is! Lets see Holt take over my body now!"_

But then, Jackson thrusted his cock into her vertically by force, which sent out a yelp from Frankie. One by one, she was getting thumped in her ass by his steel-hard cock. No wonder she could handle all nine inches of nerd thrusting vertically into her. Every upward thrust sent out moan after moan coming from her. It was almost like hearing birds sing musically with every note. That's how good her moan was.

After a few more thrusts, Jackson got out of the chair while amazingly lifting up Frankie with such strength. It was amazing how good she lifted her up despite being a lanky nerd.

"Ohhhh, what do you have in mind...?" She smirked.

"Believe me, you'll find out soon enough!" Jackson smiled to her.

She managed to lay her down on a table. Not having to rest, Jackson got on top of her and began thrusting into her more. But this time, Jackson was the one doing the gyrating and the moving. All Frankie could do at this point was to cling on to something and moan her heart out. Jackson's grunts were growing vicious with every passing second.

"Fuck me," Frankie lightly moaned. "FUCK ME HARD!"

When she spoke to him in that demanding voice, Jackson's thrusts increased with the speed and velocity of a sports car breaking the speed limit. Entire beads of sweat slowly started to drip down Jackson's forehead, in which some of the sweat began dripping down on Frankie's face. She would mostly find it gross, but she didn't mind enough. His thrusting started becoming painful and rough, yet Frankie was liking it. She could actually feel a bit of pre-cum tinkling inside her sweet pussy, which provided more slippery lubrication.

His thrusting and pounding took a complete toll on him as he felt something shake inside him. Was it his transformation of his cool alter-ego Holt Hyde? It certainly wasn't. All the shaking he was feeling was from his manhood. As if something was about to blow.

"Oh, damn it," Jackson groaned in pleasure. "I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

With one final thrust coming from Jackson, Frankie let out a huge moan!

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jackson's entire seed injected inside her like a painful shot. Several shots of his cum were blasted from the base of his cock and got Frankie inside her womb. Apparently, he didn't know that such a thing like that would make her pregnant, but Jackson didn't care.

He cared about only one thing in life...

...

...

...

...he came inside the ghoul of his dreams! And what was better than that, was that Holt didn't show up at all to ruin his fun!

By now, a good 20 minutes had passed as Frankie and Jackson embraced each other in a passion so smoldering, that they didn't have the strength to study for the huge Clawculus test coming in the next two days. But yet, it hardly didn't matter anyway.

"Wow," Frankie said, taking in a deep breath. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought so." Jackson smirked.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "But now that you think about it, this was rather fun than having to study for a boring test, don't you think."

"I don't know about you," Jackson nodded as well. "But that was definitely the best study break I ever had."

"You said it..." Frankie sighed, having to rest in the arms of one Jackson Jekyll.

They spent a good minute having to rest on the table in each others arms. As he was holding her, Jackson thought to himself for the final time.

_"I can't believe I actually had sex with Frankie Stein on top of a school table,"_ Jackson thought. _"And it was sooooooo worth it! I wonder where Holt is now..."_

Meanwhile, inside Jackson's entire mind and conscience, a traffic jam was being infested in an imaginary highway. There were drivers honking horns and cussing to their heart's content. Babies were crying because of the shouting and police officers surrounded the scene, trying to calm things down peacefully without someone starting a riot.

One of the drivers who was losing his patience was Holt Hyde. He was busy honking his horn at the other drivers, who were struggling to go.

"C'Mon, you dinks! I gotta be my geeky alter-ego in time so I can score with Frankie!" Holt shouted to the drivers. "God, this is so stressful, I could drink my hot chocolate right now..."

As soon as Holt was about to drink his chocolate, a horn honked behind him, which forced Holt to spill some hot chocolate on his shirt.

"Oh, perfect! This is frickin' perfect!" Holt whined at the mess he made.

It goes to show everyone that when it comes to hot ghouls, only geeky guys finish first.

* * *

**Ouch, well it sucks to be Hyde. I know we didn't get to see much of Hyde, considering that Jackson Jekyll does turn into Holt Hyde whenever he Jackson hears loud music, but don't worry Hyde fans, I promise you that he'll get some love in these hot sexy one-shots later.**

**Which couple do I have planned for next? Don't forget to leave a comment until next chapter! C-Ya!**


	2. Cleo and Deuce

**"Monster High Smut Shots"**

**Rated M for sexual content and what-not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cleo DeNile and Deuce Gorgon  
**

It seemed like the perfect day inside the DeNile residence, which was basically a huge pyramid-like mansion. After all, the DeNile family were always this rich and greedy, which would explain why their daughter usually acts like her rich, snobby Queen Bee self. Over on the outside, it was scorching hot with 98 degrees blasting through the thermostat. So what better way than to spend a hot summer day than chilling out at the pool? After all, it's what Cleo actually had in mind.

All that she needed was a cool glass of lemonade, a comfy beach chair to relax in, a bottle of sunscreen, and she was all good to go from here. What was Cleo missing from here? Oh yeah, that perfect blue/gold thong bikini that she brought at the local beach store! Now she was in high demand!

"Ahhhhh," Cleo sighed. "It feels so good to be alive! This is perhaps more perfect than heaven itself!"

Cleo was right. This was in fact, heaven.

To keep herself fully rested, she dabbed a little lotion on her hands and started rubbing it back and forth across her arms. She was so proud of her smooth skin and not to mention her model-worthy body. Oh, and her face was way beyond perfect as well. After she was done putting lotion on her body, Cleo went back to relaxing. Closing her eyes as if time was slowly skipping a beat.

But as soon as she rested, an unknown figure stepped out of the backdoor undetected. From the snakes in his hair, alongside the famous trademark glasses he was wearing, it was no surprise who this man was.

The only way Cleo would tell who he was because of the figure's voice.

"Hey, babe. Looking very smokin' I see."

Hearing his voice, Cleo raised her sunglasses...

...to see her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon shirtless and wearing his red swim trunks. Just to impress her, Deuce started flexing.

"So... you like what you see?" Deuce smiled at her.

"Rowwwwr..." Cleo purred at him. Guess that meant she liked it.

"I knew you'd like it," Deuce smirked. "Ready to get in the pool?"

"And ruin my skin this way?" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "I need my full tan first. You already know that considering I already put some sunscreen on. I don't mind getting a little burnt on the side, but at least it makes me feel good."

"Oh, I see," Deuce nodded. "You sure you don't wanna take one quick dip? It won't hurt."

"I'm sure. Just a little space is all I need, thank you very much." Cleo smiled at him.

"Okay, suit yourself, then." He shrugged.

Deuce couldn't wait to take a dip in Cleo's pool. After all, the water was so clear and visible, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

But before Deuce could dive in, he felt like something was missing. It wasn't the same with him swimming all by himself and Cleo relaxing around in this hot sun. It was much more fun when they cuddled together, relaxed together, or at least swam together.

So he thought of something different.

"Hey, babe," Deuce said to Cleo. "You want me to rub your back with that sunscreen you got?"

Suddenly, Cleo's eyes popped out of her sunglasses. Did Deuce ask her that obvious question.

"You want to rub my back with sunscreen?" She said.

Being the greedy queen bee that she was, she would never let anyone, especially anyone like Deuce give her a massage with her favorite sunscreen. All she wanted was the arms, legs, chest and stomach and that was it. But never her back before. After giving it much consideration, Cleo finally gave Deuce an answer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

With a smile, Cleo handed Deuce the bottle of sunscreen. In addition, Cleo even adjusted her beach chair into a little bed, so that she could gently relax face down without any worries at all.

And then, to top it all off, Cleo undid the strings of her bra, and took it off a bit, only exposing her bare back to Deuce. Suddenly, the green-haired badass must be thinking what a topless Cleo would look like from the front. Such dirty thoughts like that made Deuce get lost in space entirely. He wouldn't even know if he was awake.

But he managed to keep himself awake, dabbing a little of Cleo's sunscreen through his hands. Gently, he managed to touch Cleo's back, rubbing it all around in little circles, just for that laid-back feeling. It was an incredible feeling and it was bring little joy to the woman that he loved. Oh, how Deuce loved her sweet moans and extra-soft skin.

"You like that, babe?" Deuce whispered to her.

"Mmmm-Hmmm..." Cleo hummed, nodding her head slighty. "Please go down."

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets." He winked at her.

After dabbing yet another piece of lotion, Deuce started rubbing Cleo's spine. Her spine was much softer and more tender than the rest of her skin. Suddenly, Cleo's moans increased with pleasure, and this brought a level of excitement through Deuce Gorgon himself. Another sigh of relief was formed around Cleo. Who knew that Deuce's hands had such a magical touch?

"How about that, babe?" Deuce whispered again.

"Excellent," Cleo purred again. "Now do my hips, both of them."

Suddenly, Deuce felt a state of shock. Did he actually hear what Cleo told him? Did she actually tell him to rub her hips, meaning her butt? This couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of dream.

Yet this little demand from her made Deuce smile with sexual intensity. He had no choice but to accept.

"Whatever you say, my princess..." He smirked.

After dabbing on sunscreen for the final time, Deuce started rubbing her hips slowly. The intense feeling of his hands around her buttocks forced Cleo to moan a little louder than ever. It was amazing how aroused she was getting from his touch. A smirk was once again displayed on the face of Deuce, considering that this turned him on too.

I mean, having to grope her girlfriend's ass for her approval was definitely on the top of Deuce's list.

"You liking this, babe?" He whispered to her again.

"It feels..." Cleo sighed with a smile. "Nice..."

With Cleo being turned on, Deuce decided to raise the bar a bit.

Just to tease her, he decided to nibble on her ear for fun. Cleo was surprised by this sudden tactic. He would have never expected Deuce to be this playful before. She never thought about going all the way before, but she still had a lot to think about before they could actually do the deed.

Yet, why was Deuce's massaging and ear-biting such a turn-on?

While those sensual thoughts got to Deuce, Cleo decided to surprise him with a kiss. The snake-haired punk felt her lips surge into his, feeding out such sexual energy inside Deuce like never before. Especially when she inserted her tongue inside him, turning into a hot make-out session right by the pool.

Both Deuce and Cleo's tongues were engaged in a war. Who was going to reign supreme the most. Which tongue could outstand another? Apparently, it was back and forth between another with Cleo mostly beating out Deuce.

However, she broke off the kiss, catching her breath. Desperate, she spoke to him again.

"Take your shorts off..." she demanded.

"You sure, babe?" Deuce replied back.

"Do it," Cleo pleaded. "I need you. I need you, bad!"

"Okay, only if you want to..." Deuce snickered.

She couldn't let her girl down. His fingers got a hold of his red shorts. In an instant, he pulled him down to his legs and instantly threw them away. For Cleo, she witnessed a tremendous sight through her very eyes.

It was monstrous, erect, and hung like a tree. The image of Deuce's 9-foot snake around his legs captured her eyes in an instant.

"Wow," Cleo sighed. "You definitely got a big snake..."

"I'm glad you think so, babe," Deuce nodded. "Care to pet him?"

"Don't mind if I do."

With such approval, Cleo grasped on to his snake, teasing him by licking all around the rim. When she got to the head though, she carefully slid it in her mouth and gently inserted it with the greatest of ease. A moan was shot inside Cleo, having to be aroused again of the idea of stuffing Deuce's erection around her mouth. One by one, she pushed back and forth, taking on an easy pace. On the other hand, Deuce bit his tongue a bit, feeling such tingling pressure around his groin.

"Ohhh. Ohhhh, man..." He moaned desperately.

To keep with her sucking, Deuce grabbed Cleo lightly by her locks and pushed in, thrusting straight into her face. Cleo suddenly took in a blush, hanging on to his wet snake while he pulled in and out. Another surge was sent down Deuce's groin due to the pre-cum he was already leaking. Usually, he would leak until more sexual activity was persuaded, but this felt another surprise to Cleo. There was no way Deuce was suffering premature ejaculation this early.

Just to get his attention, she tapped out, which forced Deuce to quit thrusting her.

"Something the matter, babe?" Deuce raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to sit down this time. Let me take control." Cleo asked him nicely.

"Oooooh, so now you wanna lead?" Deuce raised an eyebrow. "Be my guest, babe."

"Just let me do the moaning, K?"

Being turned on by her demands, Deuce made himself at home with Cleo's beach chair. In the process, the daughter of Nefara DeNile undid the strings of her thong and ripped him off, throwing it over Deuce's hair **(which was actually his snakes, BTW)**. Deuce enjoyed how tight and fitting her pink was, especially when she was shaved to the bone.

Cleo managed to stretch her leg out over Deuce's shoulder, and stuck her shaved pink right in his face. Licking his lips, Deuce dug in and gave her one teasing lick. The first lick actually made her ticklish all over. After all, Deuce's tongue had such a feathery feeling. But more teasing licks later, Cleo jerked around a bit, forcing her to moan loudly.

"More. Eat me more...!" Cleo cried out.

Hearing her demand yet again, Deuce shoved his entire mouth and tongue straight into her clit, wobbling his head side to side. So far, another laugh and moan was let out of Cleo. The punk was eating the holy hell out of her like a Chinese buffet. Once he got his lips on a feisty meal, there ain't no stopping. And Deuce wasn't stopping. He was licking all around the corners of her wet clit, hoping that she'll be ready to burst soon when the time came.

After fluttering his tongue some more, Cleo finally began to explode.

"Deuce," She cried out. "Deuce, I'm gonna...!"

And then finally, she took in a big orgasm, splashing her love juice all around Deuce's face. Luckily, he was wearing glasses, considering some of the fluids didn't get into his stone-cold eyes. Deuce managed to lick away at all of the juices, making Cleo clean and shiny like a clear glass.

Before the punk could ever get up, Cleo forced him down again.

"Ohhhhh, we're not done yet," Cleo smiled at him. "You just sit still, big boy."

"You can't get enough of my snake, huh?" Deuce chuckled, relaxing on the beach chair.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I hope your little friend can take a good pounding..."

With another smirk across Cleo's face, she turned herself over and started to squat down, positioning her wet pussy on the tip of his 'snake'. With a deep breath, she pressed down, feeling every part of his erection inside her. Hanging on to the white ledges beside her, Cleo managed to ascend up and down his rock-hard cock while Deuce managed to hang on to her hips carefully. Cleo would have admitted that having to jump on Deuce's bones hurt a lot, but it didn't matter. It was worth satisfying.

"Oh, god..." Cleo moaned, biting her tongue a bit. "More! MORE!"

And Deuce planned to do just that. While Cleo stopped bouncing, Deuce started thrusting upwards, making her girlfriend feel every thump that was given to her. He was going deep and he was going hard. And so far, nothing was stopping Deuce. He was thrusting fast like a piston to a car engine, which provided extra pleasure and extra velocity into Cleo's moans. She can't ever recall a dream where Deuce came on to her and fucked her brains out in a hot sun, but it was turning into a dream.

Meanwhile, Deuce managed to stop from there, much to Cleo's disappointment. She wanted to know why.

"Wha-?" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth did you stop? Can't you see I still haven't been satisfied yet?"

"Trust me, babe. You're going to love what I got planned..." Deuce whispered again.

What did Deuce plan for his girlfriend all of a sudden? It was more like this...

Deuce suddenly lifted Cleo up with tremendous strength, which forced her to switch from a reverse cowgirl straight into doggy-style mode. Even though Deuce wasn't pretty much the most muscular of all the men at Monster High, but Cleo was impressed nonetheless.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Deuce whispered again. "This won't hurt a bit."

"I don't care if it hurts or not, JUST DO IT!" Cleo demanded again.

Grabbing on to her hips, Deuce pushed into her groin and started pumping in. Once again, Cleo felt his 9-inch snake plug in through her cheeks. The sensation was a bit hot, enough to already make them sweat. Of course, it might be the sun talking and all. Deuce managed to keep going at a steady pace, thrusting in and out slowly as a result to increase their pleasure ten-fold. From Cleo's womb however, she actually felt an ounce of pre-cum leak inside her. It was apparent that she got him right where she wanted him.

"HARD! I WANT IT HARD!" Cleo screamed again.

Suddenly, Deuce's speed started to increase. And it wasn't long before she kept wrecking that firm ass of hers. But basically, he wasn't wrecking her ass. _He was destroying it._ He wanted to make sure Cleo was sore enough not to sit down for a while. To make Cleo extra horny, Deuce started smacking her ass, making a mark on Cleo's territory in the form of a handprint. He kept smacking her in the ass over and over again until she had no choice but to cum again.

Meanwhile, Deuce was getting close to his incredible climax. With his rock-hard 'snake' turning blood-red and it's veins enlarging, it was finally about time.

"Oh man," Deuce said, feeling something twinge. "I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!"

With one last thrust, Deuce and Cleo let out a screaming moan!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That one single orgasm forced Deuce to inject his venom straight inside Cleo, who orgasmed around his erected cock again. The seed splurted around the womb and traveled straight to the colon, resulting in successful ejaculation. So far, Cleo's little sun-bathing session with Deuce turned into a make-out session that transitioned into a huge sexcapade. Luckily, some of Cleo's neighbors weren't fully awake to hear the couple's combined moan.

After finishing their session off with one last tongue kiss, Deuce spoke on to Cleo.

"So babe, you feel better now?" Deuce said, still catching his breath.

"I feel... relaxed." Cleo paused a little. "You were amazing, my little boy toy."

Suddenly, Deuce raised an eyebrow in a sly way, "So now I'm your little boy toy, huh? I guess I can deal with that. After all, I love a woman who gives me orders anyway."

"That's how I love to hear," Cleo replied, putting her bikini back on. "Care to dive in the pool with me?"

"That's what I came here to do, babe." Deuce smirked.

Finally, after a long day, the couple finally splashed into the pool, having the most wonderful time of their life. Besides, all Cleo needed was to warm up first. And with Deuce to help her out, she made her job easier than ever.

* * *

**Good god, this took a long time! I feel like some of the Monster High girls in my story is being a lot demanding. But hey, I really like it since it does spice up the hotness.  
**

**Which couple will I come up next, you ask? You'll have to find out next chapter. Until then, feedback is always appreciated, ghouls!  
**


	3. Spectra and Invisi Billy

**"Monster High Smut Shots"**

**Rated M for sexual content and what-not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spectra Vondergeist and Invisi Billy  
**

Having to become a gossip columnist was nerve-wracking to the bone. Apparently, being a one-ghoul paparazzi in a school for ghouls was tough work. It was always about having to dish the dirt on students' personal lives 24/7. There was no breaks, no time for rest, no nothing. It was all about getting gossip anywhere where she would find it.

Apparently, Spectra Vondergeist was getting tired of it. All she wanted out of this was one break. She didn't have to quit or anything, but only one break would make Spectra feel a bit better. Unfortunately, a break would be the only thing she would get, but then she'd have to dish out more dirt on the students, which she was doing by the way today.

Looking beat and exhausted, Spectra took a seat on his favorite chair. She was so beat, she didn't even want to go through the table like always. At least she went right through the door, considering she was a ghost.

From there, she scrolled around the phone, looking at pictures of what the students have been up to today.

"Let's see here," Spectra muttered, "Frankie's got a zit, Clawd and Draculaura confess feelings in front of angry sister, Heath and Abbey are on the rocks... I think I got it covered for the day."

Just to shake off her exhaustion, Spectra grabbed a 2 liter bottle of Coca-Col-AH and poured a glass. Spinning the liquid around, Spectra took a swig and took a deep breath.

"Well, at least that helped a bit..." She sighed.

From there, she decided to close her eyes and rest for a while. It was what Spectra finally wanted from all of this.

But a few minutes after her sleep, someone creaked the door open. Mysteriously, no one was entering. All that was heard was sounds of footsteps approaching the table where Spectra was sleeping on.

As if no one was there, a figure reappeared out of thin air. He was decked in a teal hoodie, teal beanie, blue shorts and shaggy dark blue hair. As soon as he carefully tapped her in the shoulder...

"YAAAH!" Spectra yelped, almost leaping out of her seat.

As she leaped, so did the figure, which happened to be fellow Monster High student Invisi Billy.

"Oh crap," Billy said feeling his heart leap out of his chest, "I am so sorry about that! I didn't mean to wake you up! Please forgive me!"

"Oh, it's okay. You didn't mean to do that." Spectra sighed.

"Good," Invisi Billy sighed as well, "You got a minute?"

"I was on my break, but I think I can kill time for a little while," Spectra nodded, "What do you want?"

"I really need your help on something." He replied.

"Is it about you and Scarah?" Spectra raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I can tell something's wrong."

"How on earth did you know about that?" Invisi Billy said with both eyeballs popping from his face.

"I'm a gossip columnist," She replied, "I know things."

Suddenly, Spectra got up on the chair and took his's hand, leading him to the couch. However, while she wasn't looking, Invisi Billy blushed at the way Spectra held his hand. It was almost so light and fluffy as a feather. After they both sat on the couch, they continued their little conversation.

"Okay," Spectra sighed while holding his hand, "Tell Miss Spectra what's wrong."

After taking in a deep breath, Invisi Billy told her his problem.

"It's because me and Scarah aren't getting along with our relationship," He sighed, "I accidentally forgot to give her a present for her birthday. When I told her I didn't have enough money, she started snapping and screaming at me. I gotta admit, her screaming hurts like holy hell itself. It was nice when we hooked up, but because of one little thing I forgot, she blames me for ruining her birthday."

"Oh, that's terrible..." Spectra said, holding his hands tight.

"I don't really know where our relationship is headed," Invisi Billy shook his head, "But I got a feeling that she wants to be my enemy much more than my ghoul-friend. What am I gonna do?"

His little story started reaching over to Spectra's heart. Sure, she was never a clairvoyant like Scarah, but she could feel Invisi Billy's words come to her like a book.

"Have you ever tried apologizing to her?" Spectra replied.

"I have," He sighed again, "But she doesn't forgive me at all."

"Ohhhhh, that's horrible," Spectra said, rubbing her hands around his comfortably, "I'm certain she'll forgive you sooner or later."

"Yeah well, she doesn't." He grimly replied.

Spectra felt very bad for Invisi Billy. She felt very bad of what he was going through and all. I mean, that's not how a ghoulfriend acts. A real girlfriend would forgive and forget things like this, but Scarah wasn't the kind of girl for him.

"You know, Billy," Spectra sighed, scooting a bit closer to him, "If I was your ghoulfriend, I would forgive you for doing something like this. Besides, gifts aren't really that important. The only thing that's really important is having to love somebody that's inside your heart."

"Really?" Invisi Billy smiled at her.

"I believe love is more important than gifts," Spectra smiled back with a little blush, "It's just a shame that Scarah doesn't understand that. But I do, Billy. I'm certain that you can find someone who's more like you in every way. You're very special to me."

"I guess you're right about that," He blushed as well, "I need to really find someone for me without any help from psychics. Scarah is a little too rough around the edges for me. Maybe it's about time that I find someone... who's very gentle and sweet to me. Thanks."

"I appreciate it..." Spectra replied, feeling her heart pump.

Somehow, the two suddenly realized that they were getting way close to one another. But they didn't seem to mind. After all, Invisi Billy felt comfortable being around Spectra's sensual touch. Spectra could actually say the same thing when it came to his smooth grip.

But something strange happened between the two. Suddenly, both his and her face were slowly getting close to one another. This felt wrong to Spectra, considering she was doing this to somebody's boyfriend. And this also felt wrong to Invisi Billy, considering that he was already taken by Scarah Screams herself. But he suddenly forgot the problems between himself and Scarah.

He only wanted to focus on one ghoul: Spectra Vondergeist.

After staring deep into another one's eyes, the two engaged in a kiss. It started off a bit tender, but soon turned passionate against one another. Invisi Billy actually felt Spectra's Cola-scented tongue deep inside his mouth, which was good since he liked Coca-Col-AH in the first place. Her kiss was so strong that Spectra landed on top of him, pinning him to the couch. He was enjoying this moment to its very end.

They took separate breaks from their hot makeout session, just to hear both their sweet whispers.

"I always wanted you bad..." Spectra whispered at him.

"Ohh, me too..." Invisi Billy whispered back.

They continued their little makeout session at the same time his hand got a hold of Spectra's firm rump. Another blush was formed around the Ghostly Gossip columnist. She couldn't believe Invisi Billy was thinking about going too far with this. But Spectra didn't seem to mind. This little makeout moment was making them hot as ever.

As Spectra was still straddling the son of the Invisible Man on top, she undid the chains and strings to her black and purple bustier. Carefully, she managed to take her bustier off, which showed him her precious C-cups. Invisi Billy let out a slyish smirk, enjoying the sight of Spectra's globes.

And then, Spectra wrapped her arms behind her back, feeling Invisi Billy's rock-hard erection sport from his pants. Knowing this, Spectra decided to have a little fun by undoing his zipper and sliding his pants down his legs. And carefully, Spectra managed to bend her body back, do a handstand and gently go back down on her stomach.

She stared up and gazed at the sight of Invisi Billy's erection. It was hung hard like a tree and it was located around nine inches. Truthfully, he was a lot big much compared to the students at Monster High. And Spectra dug a guy with a whole lot of size.

"Be a good boy and stay still..." Spectra whispered erotically to him.

With Invisi Billy doing what he was told, he wrapped his arms around his head and relaxed while Spectra grabbed on to his hard dick.

Just to tickle him, Spectra started licking up the rim, which sent shudders down his legs. Carefully, she inserted her mouth deep into him, and felt a tingling moan. Spectra managed to get all of his inches deep inside her without a single choke. Invisi Billy took in a laugh considering how ticklish Spectra tongue was around his erected cock. Spectra's head kept on bobbing up and down faster, which brought out another moan coming from Billy himself.

"Ohhhhhh, man..." He groaned in pleasure, "Ohh, you're so much better than Scarah..."

While Spectra was still sucking him off, her hands got a hold of his balls, literally. To enhance pleasure, she started massaging him around the testicle region. She never knew how fun it was having to rub, stroke and grope a cute guy's nads. However, doing that resulted in Billy's groin spazzing a lot, which would explain why the sound of his moans started increasing. It was basically the most incredible feeling Invisi Billy had ever felt in quite a while.

After she successfully sucked him off, Spectra looked up to him, who looked incredibly worn out.

"So handsome," Spectra devilishly smiled to him, "How was that?"

"It's awesome..." Invisi Billy smirked and chuckled.

"Well, it's about to get even more awesome than you can ever imagine..." She whispered.

"Then show me..." He whispered right back.

Wanting to show him, Spectra scooted over him and got on top of his lap.

With her rear positioning around his erection, Spectra squatted down and let out a squeal, having to feel nine inches of Invisi Billy around her tight pussy. Trapped around both of their groins, Spectra's hips started moving and gyrating slowly, which gave out a tingling sensation around his erection. He never imagined how warm, soft and tight Spectra was. The sensation felt like if Invisi Billy was somehow baked in a warm toaster oven. Nevertheless, it made him feel good and hot as ever.

"Yeah, you like rocking my dick back and forth, don't you?" He whispered at her.

"Y-yes..." Spectra moaned.

Just to lead her own, Invisi Billy's hands got a good hold of her ass and started thrusting vertically. She had to admit that the pain was so excruciating, but it felt good and comfortable. He kept on impaling Spectra tighter and tighter until a tiny inch of pre-cum would leak out of him. To tease and arouse her even more, he kept on smacking her ass, just to feel the soft pillow-y flesh of her rear. With each smack, Spectra's moans increased to the point that if she took in a loud moan, everyone would hear her from inside.

After having her ass roughed up by Invisi Billy's hardened cock, Spectra forced him to stop.

"Whoa," He replied, "Why did you stop?"

"Let's switch..." Spectra whispered.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about..." He smirked.

While she was still attached to him, Spectra managed to turn herself in a 180 degree angle.

From there, she started to gyrate again, riding out his reddened cock in reverse. The sensation between their groins was getting mighty hot than before. To enjoy this ride, Invisi Billy relaxed with his arms between the back of his head and enjoyed the ride. The way that a hot naked Spectra was grinding his lap actually felt a bit ticklish and a bit arousing. With every bump and every grind, Billy would spasm and moan out of control, even clinging on to the couch itself.

"Ohhhhh," Invisi Billy moaned, "Come on, jump on it..."

By his demand, Spectra stopped bumping and grinding for a bit. From there, Spectra started jumping and hopping on his erection. To keep with the jumping, Invisi Billy held on to her hips and forced her to keep hopping. While she was going down on his cock hard, Spectra started teasing herself by rubbing her own clit in excitement. Never before had Spectra felt something like this from any other guy. But to be clear, this was Spectra's first time doing something like this with someone like him. Both Spectra and Invisi Billy were as horny as ever with all the thrusting and whatnot.

Feeling she had enough jumping for one day, Spectra stopped again. What could this be, exactly?

"Why did you stop?" He replied, "I was just enjoying myself."

Stopping to take a breath, Spectra whispered down to him.

"I want you to take me from behind," She pleaded desperately, "I need it very bad..."

"Whatever you say, malady..." He nodded.

Carefully, Invisi Billy managed to grab Spectra by gently positioning herself in the doggie style position. That was quite a position he would imagine to see himself.

"You sure you want this...?" He whispered straight into Spectra's ear.

"Please..." Spectra nodded.

Not having to let her down, Invisi Billy started thrusting into Spectra immediately. She let out another moan and giggle, feeling all nine inches inside her ghostly pale ass. In all accounts, he started slow and easy, taking the time to slide it inside her in a very teasing mood. A blush was formed once again in the face of Spectra. She never knew that Billy was much more of a teaser. She always loved guys that liked to tease a woman now and then. But she was getting a little tired of it now and then. She wanted to take him rough and hard as she could ever feel.

"Hard..." Spectra moaned again, "TAKE ME HAAAAAARD!"

Aggressively, Invisi Billy's thrusts started to strengthen with velocity. With the touch of his fingers, he glued his hands straight to Spectra's wide curvy hips. He kept on pacing with good speed, lightly yanking her beautiful purple hair while wrecking her ass like an all-out destruction derby. Spectra could feel an ounce of his pre-cum leak around her warm tight cave. It was almost like if Spectra wanted his entire seed all inside her at least. But should she risk getting pregnant from the hands of someone who's not feeling much love from his own ghoulfriend? All in all...

...Spectra could hardly care at the least.

However, the increased thrusts made Invisi Billy's cock shake with anticipation. The explosion was now about to take place. After a few more thrusts, he finally lost it.

"Oh, I'm cumming," Invisi Billy growled, "I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

One final thrust from Invisi Billy made him cum inside the attractive ghost ghoul with an ounce of glory. Lines of silk began hitting everywhere around Spectra's womb entirely. Every time he came inside her, Spectra would grab on to the couch cushions, clinging on for dear life. It was so satisfying and so enjoying to see this wonderful experience in her life take place. And it was worth the experience she got.

The session between Invisi Billy and Spectra made them tired and beat as ever. He looked like he was gonna pass out, while Spectra could feel the entire room around her spin like crazy. They never seemed to mind at all.

"Invisi Billy..." Spectra said, catching her breath, "That... that was so magical..."

"I know," He chuckled. "That was crazy for my standards. Scarah would never let me go to third base before."

"But now you have, you naughty boy..." Spectra winked at him.

"Yeah, I have," Invisi Billy took in a smirk, "Now that you think about that, I got a little something to say to Scarah myself..."

After he finally got off of her, Billy went to his iCoffin to text back to his new ex-girlfriend Scarah. Somehow, with an sly smirk, he sent his little message out to her. While he was doing that, Spectra was getting redressed.

"So, what are you texting her about?" Spectra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm breaking up with her ass so I can be with you," Invisi Billy replied, "You're way hotter than that screaming bitch combined."

"Awwwww, thank you," Spectra cooed while blushing, "That really means a lot to me."

"And now," He paused for a while, "We wait for a reply..."

While a redressed Invisi Billy wrapped his arm around Spectra, a huge scream broke out!

_"INVISI-BIIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYY!"_

The entire scream was so loud that it broke all the windows to the entire school and it almost busted both the eardrums of Invisi Billy and Spectra. Looks like Scarah definitely got his message, and she wasn't taking this shit very well.

"Looks like she's taking it quite nicely." Invisi Billy chuckled to his new lover.

After kissing him right on the cheek, Spectra took in one last smirk and whispered back to him.

"Definitely worth a story to me..."

* * *

**DAYUM! Nothing brings a smile to my face other than hot ghost-to-ghost sex! Well, I'm not sure Invisi Billy counts as a ghost, but he acts more like the Invisible Man. To heck with Invisi Billy/Scarah. I'm more of a Invisi Billy/Spectra guy instead.**

**Anyway, what will I have next? Feedback is always welcome! ^_^**


	4. Lagoona and Gil

**"Monster High Smut Shots"**

**Rated M for sexual content and what-not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.**

**P.S.: Expect a bit of Australian slang in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber  
**

The water was running smoothly. The scent of Vanilla was drifting nicely through a bathroom-like atmosphere. All of the windows were fogged up because of the heat coming from the bathtub. That of course, was perfect for a wonderful Friday night.

And Friday night was Lagoona Blue time. The daughter of the sea monster felt like a bubble bath was enough to soothe her soul. Next to the bathtub were Vanilla scented candles that were lit with a delicate flame, a hot fresh towel that felt like a fluffy cloud, and romantic music that could melt her heart. And what was best about this situation, no one was here to interrupt her.

And Lagoona wanted it that way. The feeling of hot water soaking around her curvaceous bust, her long legs, her gentle face, and those slender fins around her arms and thigh muscles was magical. Around 100% of Lagoona's body was being soaked to perfect aquatic perfection. She also loved the feeling of little tiny soap bubbles being attached to her skin. It actually felt ticklish to her, seeing that she would blow the rest of the foam away with amusement.

After almost an hour trapped in the bubble bath, Lagoona's naked self finally stepped out of the tub, which meant it was the end of her hot bathtime. Her wet naked body gleamed heavenly with the clear beads of water dripping down through her shoulders, chest and her silky legs.

"Well, that really hit the spot," Lagoona smiled to herself, "Nothing beats a day better than a hot bubble bath."

Cleaning her whole body off with the hot towel, Lagoona then wrapped the whole towel around her chest. After that, she brought out her favorite baby blue blow dryer. Turning on the dryer, Lagoona felt a breeze of hot hair blow her hair around. The feeling was insanely mesmerizing as a man's incredible touch. She felt a sweet moan come across her nicely, as if she was aroused by this entrancing object of hers. Of course, sex was better than the blowdryer itself, considering that Lagoona had never had it before. But maybe before marriage, she wanted to see what sex felt like from her standpoint.

After turning off her blow dryer, Lagoona finally stepped out of the shower so that she could smell the fresh spring air.

"Almost smells like home!" She exclaimed.

But as soon as she took a whiff of that air, she noticed a dozen of rose petals right through her feet. That was kinda odd. Lagoona or her family never had a vase of roses around her house. It was almost like it happened randomly.

"Hello, what's this?" Lagoona raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Lagoona couldn't help but follow the trail of rose petals. Subsequently, the trail went from the bathroom, all the way downstairs, and not surprisingly, her room. Just what on earth could the trail be directed straight to her room?

_"I hear something..."_ She thought to herself.

Lagoona sent his ear straight to her bedroom, where some slow R&B music was playing in the background.

A cringe was formed around her. Did her parents decide to do it, on top of their waterbed at least? After all, their bed had to be taken down at their bedroom because their mattress was too lumpy to sleep in. Plus, her father's back was hurting him at the least. She didn't want to open that door.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

But she did. As an act of panic, Lagoona rushed inside the door...

...

...

...only to see her boyfriend Gil Webber laying on her water bed in a most seductive manner! This caught her by surprise.

"Gil?!" Lagoona reacted.

"Surprise to see me, hot stuff?" Gil smirked.

"Not exactly what I thought of..." Lagoona said, blushing her wet heart out.

Suddenly, Lagoona checked him out and found out he was full-on naked! Well, he wasn't too naked. He was wearing a teal bathrobe, but suddenly, his erect donger **[1]** was hanging out in front of her like that! It was fully erect and incredibly hung, much to her amusement. Hell, it was almost close enough to reach to his knee. That was how long it was.

"What do you think about this?" Gil smirked, holding his doodle **[2]** in a stiff way, "Don't you want this so much? It's begging for you."

"Well," Lagoona cleared her throat, "It is quite big."

"It won't hurt..." Gil smirked.

Suddenly, Lagoona began to have second thoughts about this. I mean, sure she loved the idea of Gil being intimate, but was it being too much for her?

"I don't know mate," Lagoona replied, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go far just yet. I do need more time to prepare before we do any of that-"

But out of nowhere, Gil gut Lagoona off with a surprising kiss. Just the complete rush of mint-flavored breath enchanted her lips in an instant. That endearing scent splashed onto her mouth like a tremendous wave of ecstacy, pumping through her insides rapidly.

After that kiss broke off, Gil spoke to her girlfriend with such a whisper.

"You ready now...?"

That kiss was way too much for Lagoona. All she could do was shudder with pleasure. It was the most wonderful smooch she ever felt. It was different from other smooches, but the kisser that Gil planted on her was enough to get her hormones going.

"You bet your date **[3]** I do!" She exclaimed.

And then all of a sudden, Lagoona collided with Gil on top of their water bed, engaging in a very hot makeout session. Gil did forget to bring his helmet with him, considering he only needed to breathe with only water. But since he was in her water bed, he was safe for at the moment. In total surprise, Lagoona's tongue was easily beating out his tongue right by a quarter lick. But Gil wanted her to win with her tongue. He really wanted her to.

Breaking off the kiss, Lagoona decided to take charge.

"Okay," Lagoona smirked, "Time to teach your little donger a lesson!"

As Gil started kicking back relaxing on her waterbed, Lagoona stared at his tight erection like a cup of barbecued shrimp. It was bound to be tasty.

She got a tight grip of his rod, and proceeded to tease it with a lick. And then, she plunged down on him, feeling his size around her mouth and lips. Slowly yet calmly, she gently plopped in and out, taking extra time to lick around the head of his cock. This brought delight to Gil, knowing that her tongue was way ticklish than he ever felt. Every time she would touch him like that, Gil would take in a moan. And boy, was he taking a lot from Lagoona's teasing tongue.

"Ohhhh," Gil moaned a little, "Ohhhh, geez..."

After jerking his hips a little bit, she grabbed on to her beautiful blonde hair lightly and started thrusting upwards. She kept on choking into him before a good second or two before finally giving time to breathe. Satisfied by the way the rest of her saliva was wrapped around his cock, Lagoona plunged herself face-first again while the handsome Gil thrusted up her mouth once more. She even felt his erection poking right through her brain, but it didn't matter that much to her. It actually felt amusing to her.

Lagoona finally managed to break away from him, noticing that he had his hand on her towel.

"Ooooh, feeling a little naughty are we, mate?" She smirked.

"Totally," Gil smirked as well, "C'Mon, let me see it."

"If you want to..."

With sexual delight from her face, Lagoona slowly disrobed her towel, displaying her sexy nude body over to a satisfied Gil. He was impressed by her features. Those supple 34D breasts, a slim 33-inch waist, and 36-inch hips. She was a bombshell to behold.

"So, Gil," Lagoona said, teasing him with her breasts, "How do you like them, mate?"

"You're fucking hot." He smirked.

"Nice for you to say that," She spoke a bit erotically, "Giddy-up, then..."

Biting her lip flirtatiously, Lagoona positioned herself onto Gil's rock-hard erection. Slowly, yet steadily, she lowered herself on his groin, feeling tense moan come across her lips. Nicely, she gyrated her blue scaly hips while being penetrated smoothly by his cock. Gil smiled when his groin felt something silky with texture. It happened to be her entire womb and uterus, which actually felt snug around his rod. When the tip of his cock hit around her uterus, Lagoona let out a yelp!

"Ohhhhhh," She hissed, "OHHH, GIL!"

After being bumped and grinded, Gil grabbed on to her hips and started thumping her harness. It made Lagoona sore at once, but once the pain started soothing away with his gentle thrusting, she was able to be quite confortable. While she was roughing her up a bit with his erected cock, Gil got a good look at her plump tender breasts. He loved the way her chest moved gloriously across the light. Not to mention the fact that her breasts swayed back to back and side to side much to his amusement.

Gil came to a bit of a stop. However, he only took time to roll Lagoona, which forced her on the bottom and him on the top.

From there, Gil went down on her tightly. His pace increased normally, while his cock started to go into precum mode. From there, he quickened his pace more, sliding in and out with pure ease, even though he was pumping onto her roughly. As Lagoona was being pumped like a casketball, she got an excellent glimpse of his gleaming abs. Frankie was right when it came to Gil. He had the body of a swimsuit model, and Lagoona dug that in him. But having hot sex with someone who could look like a swimsuit model drove her crazy. Really crazy, as a matter of fact.

Gil stopped yet again, just so that Lagoona could take a deep breath. However, being the son of river monster that he was, Gil splashed water onto him (which would explain why there was a water bottle around Lagoona's bedside to keep him wet). That incredible sight forced Lagoona to bite onto her lips flirtatiously.

"Wow," Lagoona panted, "You're getting good into this..."

"Thanks," Gil smiled.

"I'm glad you asked..." She smirked back.

As Gil wiped the sweat off of him for the moment, Lagoona decided to tease him on all fours. In no surprise at all, Gil got her attention, blushing heavily like the sun itself.

"C'mon mate," She smiled devilishly, "Care to fit your boomerang?"

Gil didn't have to answer that question one bit. Just a smirk was good enough for an answer.

Grabbing onto her lips nicely, Gil positioned himself around her walls, and carefully slid through. A squeal was formed inside Lagoona, once again feeling his snug erection inside her. One by one, she was about to take the pain like a champ would ever feel. And she was feeling it roughly as ever. Gil's grunts grew vicious with sexual tenacity, making him impervious and lethal. His cock trapped her tightly, and Lagoona enjoyed it to the core.

"Harder! GO HARDER!" Lagoona pleaded.

Suddenly, Gil went hard and fast. His thrusts had increased monstrously, leaving her ass to experience one sexual beating after another. He was pushing in hard and he had no plans of stopping. He would stop, but he didn't want to, knowing how much Lagoona wanted every ounce of his love. However, Gil's groin felt something tingle. As if something intense and explosive was about to occur. Lagoona would soon feel it from here and she had no other choice but to feel it swimming inside her.

After several thrusts, Gil finally began to lose it.

"Oh, here I go. HERE I GOOOOOOO...!" He yelled.

With one final push, he took one last orgasm inside her. Lagoona felt his seed swim and slosh all around her wet pussy and around her womb. She blushed in delight, finally getting her fantasy with Gil to come true. It was rough, it was hard, it was everything that she wanted from this hot and sultry experience.

As she wiped the sweat around her, Lagoona spoke to Gil with such satisfaction.

"Oh my," She panted, "That was ace **[4]**! Was it ace for you, Gil?"

Suddenly, she didn't hear Gil respond. Did he somehow go into quiet mode all of a sudden?

"Gil?" She replied.

Being a little worried, Lagoona managed to open her eyes...

...

...

...only to realize that she was still in her bathroom. And she was still in her tub.

Much to her disappointment, Lagoona realized that the fantasy she had was nothing more of a dream itself. A complete fantasy that remained to be nothing else but a fantasy. She was bummed that she awoke herself all for nothing.

"Oh, crikey..." She sighed, "I had a dream..."

But then again, Lagoona had an upside to all of this. At least she envisioned what Gil would be like in the bedroom. He was nothing more than a ravishing monster under and between the sheets. So what if it was all a dream and all? That didn't mean she'd stop fantasizing about him in such a sexy way. She can dream him up whenever she wanted to, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"Ah, who cares..." She smiled to herself, "As long as I still love him regardless of what happens..."

With this sweet little thought, Lagoona began to resting under his bubble bath, enjoying the fantasy of her and Gil together.

* * *

**Wow, I never knew Gil had such a frisky, seductive side. It goes well with his looks, I can tell you that.  
**

**Sorry I was lagging a little on this, it was hard trying to write Lagoona and Gil being sexual like this. Anyway, I hope I didn't too bad. And if you're a Lagoona/Gil shipper, I hope you'll love it.  
**

**Anyway, here are the slang that was used on this chapter:**

**[1] Donger - Penis**

**[2] Doodle - Another word for penis**

**[3] Date - Ass**

**[4] Ace - Australian slang for Excellent.**

**If I forgot any slang I didn't use in the story, please let me know.**

**Anyway, I was supposed to do Draculaura and Clawd this chapter, but I had a jet lag for the last moment. So I decided to do Lagoona and Gil instead. But don't worry, I'll find something for D/C. Anyway, what did you think about this? Don't forget to leave me feedback, my ghouls! ^_^**


End file.
